


I Like Them...

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Kit in the dark forest, Lectures, Meeting StarClan cats, StarClan are the bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And I like the new me.</p><p>Ivypaw loves training in the Dark Forest. It's her home. But then a StarClan cat decides that she wants to intervene, and Ivypaw sees the other side of the argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Them...

I was surprised to find myself waking up in StarClan and not in the Dark Forest. I didn't want to wake up in StarClan, I love training with Coalstorm, Asheye, Darkleaf, Ashenpaw, Sweetsong and Leapingriver. It means that I'm special, better than my brother.

So, I didn't want to see the star-speckled clearing that means I'm not in the Dark Forest. Nor did I want to see a couple of boring sparkly cats who would never teach me how to pull off a sneaky hunting move, or how to kill or badly injure an intruder. Or a StarClan cat. Though that part always went unspoken during training.

Since training with the Dark Forest, I had learned to swim in marshy water, climb huge or rubbery trees, to hunt, to maim, to kill. To manipulate, to flatter, to take advantage. To scare, to patronize. All those things that I could have been able to do anyway, but with the mentoring I had been given, which was so much better than the stuff I got from my living mentor, had gotten me far in the eyes of my Clanmates.

A brown and grey speckled she-cat padded up to me. "Ivypaw." She mewed in greeting, dipping her head slightly, as if I were an enemy to be tolerated but not accepted. "Welcome to StarClan."

"What do you want?" I mewed, flexing my claws. If this came to a fight, I was ready. I didn't recognize the cat herself, but she looked a lot like that WindClan cat I couldn't remember the name of right at this second. Beechnose?

"You don't need to be afraid, dear."

"I'm not."

The she-cat smiled. It looked rather fake. "Good, good. I'm Mistear."

Mistear... No. I can't believe that of all cats I have to talk to, I have to talk to Mistear. "Sorry, don't know who you are." I mewed, with fake sympathy.

Mistear sighed. "I suppose that what I would be known for is generally covered up. You probably know some of my kits, Crispstar and Beechnose."

Oh. So that was who the WindClan she-cat was. I was right, Beechnose. "That means you mothered Blizzardstream." I mewed. Coalstorm had told me about Blizzardstream, and Asheye had told me a lot about Mistear. "And he fathered Coalstorm."

Mistear closed her eyes. "Ivypaw, about that. That is why you were summoned here tonight. Coalstorm. She's not a nice cat."

"That's my mentor you're talking about." I snarled. "She mentored me when she was alive, too."

"She killed other cats, Ivypaw."

"That cat killed her daughter!"

"Illness killed Ashenkit."

"Her name is Ashenpaw, Mistear."

"Not in the eyes of StarClan. Ivypaw, those cats are evil."

"Those cats are my friends. I'm not going to stop training with your kin."

"Asheye has killed too."

"And because you had a forbidden love. You didn't get punished for that, you got rewarded. You should be in the Dark Forest because of the part of the Warrior Code you broke, but I'm glad you're not, because it's a better place without you!"

And with that, I forced myself awake, hoping that next time I fell asleep, I'd wake up where I wanted to.


End file.
